The Majin Chronicles
by N3k74r
Summary: Washu wishes she had a son, and then she finds a bottle labeled 'Majin'.R/R to find out more! (A/U)
1. Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime nor Tenchi Muyo!  
  
--------  
  
2163 Galactic Years ago...   
  
In a deep recess of space. In uncharted areas were few have ever been, and even fewer have ever returned from, lays the lab of the Universe's Greatest Genius Scientist.  
  
Washu's Lab-Washu's Office.  
  
Washu walks back to her desk with a stack of clipboards and papers in her arms. Her hair is a bit frizzy, her clothes are wrinkled and dirty, and there are dark rings around her eyes, all signs pointing to insomnia. She drops the clipboards and papers onto her desk, then falls back into the chair, exhausted and aggravated.   
  
Washu: I am sooooo tired! I haven't slept for days!   
  
Washu starts to hit her head with her fists.   
  
Washu: Why?! Why can't I come up with any ideas for a invention or an experiment or a project or something!? ARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!   
  
Washu bangs her head on the the desk, the force of the hit knocking off papers and reports off the desk.   
  
Washu: OOOWWWW!!!! That hurt like a moth- hmmm?   
  
Something on the paper sitting right in front of her catches her attention.   
  
Washu: ..."MASS"....hmmm...where have I heard that name before....hmmm..   
  
Washu picks up the report and starts to read from it.   
  
Washu: Aquatic Creature.....a basic element of life....15 light years away...hmmm...that's not far away at all....hmmm.... maybe I could.....  
  
1 Week Later --Washu's Lab-Docking Bay 05  
  
Washu has returned from her expedition in her space ship. She steps out of the main door and onto the boarding ramp. She waits for a bit, looks at her watch, and looks around again.   
  
Washu: Where are those Two?   
  
Washu Whistles. Suddenly, two service Robots roll around the corner, and throttled across the bay and too the ship. When they reach to base of the ramp, the come to a halt and bow down before Washu. The Bots each stand about 4 feet high, with a cylindrical body and head, two arms, and a curved rod leading down to a single wheel.   
  
Washu: Its about time you two! You had me waiting a whole minute!   
  
The bot on the left with a large 'X' on it's back lifts its head to Washu.   
  
'X': Sorry Ma'am.   
  
The second bot with a similar 'Z' on its back follows in suit.   
  
'Z': It will not happen again Miss Washu.   
  
Washu folds her arms and gives a scolding look to the bots.   
  
Washu: See to it that it doesn't, because you know I wouldn't give a second thought to throwing you two in the scrap yard. Now you two wouldn't want that, could you?   
  
'X':(shaking its head) No Ma'am!   
  
'Z':(also shaking its head) We will try harder next time Miss Washu!   
  
Washu: Good! There is a large Cargo Container in the hold. I want you two to take it to R&D-Block:C. And be careful, the creatures within are very dangerous.   
  
'X': Yes Ma'am.   
  
'Z': Right away Miss Washu.   
  
Washu lets the Service Bots pass her, then starts to walk down the ramp. She stops when she reaches the bottom of the ramp   
  
Washu: Oh, and X?   
  
The bot slowly stops and turns around.   
  
'X': Y-Yes ma'am?   
  
Washu: Please put some oil on that wheel, the squeaking is getting on my nerves.   
  
'X': Yes Ma'am.   
  
The bot continues to enter the ship, as Washu continues to walk across the bay.  
  
10 Days Later --Washu's Lab-Washu's Office  
  
Washu sits at her desk with her laptop out. There is a Mass in a small Aquarium with wires running from the laptop to it. Washu looks very frustrated as she looks through the formulas and equations. She apparently isn't making any progress.   
  
Washu: What's the deal!? Why wont any of the combinations and ratios of genes and DNA work? There just isn't enough genetic material here to match up with 48 Chromosomes. There are a mixture of Double and Triple Helixes, and the DNA proteins are indeterminable, and the creature it self is extremely unstable, and there seems to be no definite indication if the Mass are male, female, or hermaphrodite, and I ca- oro? What was that? Wait a second!?  
  
Washu hits a few keys, trying to back track to whatever caught her eye.   
  
Washu: Hmmm....Dominant and Recessive traits....hmmm Blue hair to Cyan hair....Gold eyes to Green eyes to Red Eyes.....Dark skin to light skin...no...not here...wait! AHA!! Reproduction! Form of mitosis...hmmm...that could still mean hermaphrodites wait! No! Male and Female Mass... good not hermaphrodites..i might have gotten one oddball of a child...hmmm..   
  
Washu searches through a stack of papers, looking for the one she wrote formulas down on.   
  
Washu: Now where did I....hmmm...I know its here somewhere ah-Oh! There it is!   
  
Washu pulls out a piece of paper with formulas written on them like this: Body:Mass Mother:Washu Father:Mass  
  
B:Mass M:Washu F:Washu   
  
B:Washu M:Washu F:Mass   
  
B:Washu M:Mass F:Mass   
  
Washu scribbles down some note on the paper.  
  
Washu: The Body should be mass, Mother's side of the genes from me, and for the Father's side..hmmm..i can't single out the Females from the rest of the mass, so I'm just gonna have to take an estimate. So any Female Masses, I think I should cover up with the male part of my DNA, so it should go something like...   
  
Washu writes it down on the back of the paper: B:Mass M:Washu F:3/4 Mass;1/4Washu(Y) Washu types this formula into the computer along with some other data.   
  
Washu: This means that there is a 72.58% chance for a female. I have enough Mass to make three children, but I think I should only make two, in case I need the extra Mass for something else. Yes this should work! NO! It WILL work! After all, I am the Universe's Greatest Genius Scientist!!  
  
4 Days Later --Washu's Lab-Bio R-Lab 02   
  
Washu is seen typing away on her Laptop as she stands in the Biology Research Lab. As she is typing, 'X'&'Z' are busy taking Mass one by one from their holding tank to a pair of large glass tubes with numerous pipes and cables running into them. In large letters, the left tube has the word 'Ryoko' written across the top, and the right says 'Majin' Washu is controlling a pair of mechanical arms on a table in the center of the room.   
  
Washu: Must...do this.....as gently....as I can...   
  
The arms are working with a pair of egg cells, and chemicals and extra DNA material from Washu's blood.   
  
Washu: Must be very....careful....need to-There!! That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. But then again, nothing is a challenge for the Universe's Greatest Genius Scientist! 'X','Z', are you two done yet?   
  
'X': Almost Ma'am.   
  
'Z': Transferring the last of it now Miss Washu.   
  
Washu stands back from her computer.   
  
Washu: Excellent. Excellent! (evil laugh) AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-errr   
  
'X'&'Z' give blank looks to Washu.  
  
Washu:....Uh...um...I mean excellent!...um...uh...er..back to work!   
  
'X':Yes Ma'am.  
  
'Z':Right away Miss Washu.   
  
Washu: (to herself) I need to get robots that actually respect me, and aren't just intimidated by me. Oh well, maybe I'll set on to that task next. Right now I have bigger fish to fry. 'X', 'Z', are you two re-   
  
'X': Yes Ma'am.  
  
'Z': All is ready Miss Washu.   
  
Washu: Oh....uh...good....um....On to the next stage!  
  
5 Hours Later --Washu's Lab-Bio R-Lab 02   
  
Washu is sitting at the table with her laptop out. She is typing rapidly, and starting to sweat. 'X'&'Z' are making the final preparations for the introduction of the eggs into the Mass.   
  
Washu: Alright, move them into position.   
  
'X'&'Z' each take a silver sphere from the table and carry them over to the tubes there is a small machine and conveyor belt hooked up to each tube. They place one sphere onto each of the conveyor belts.   
  
Washu: Alright, stand back.   
  
The 2 robots wheel back behind Washu.   
  
Washu: (cracking her fingers) Now, lets begin!   
  
Washu hits a button on the laptop. This starts up the conveyor belts. Each of the spheres are slowly pulled back into the machine, until the are completely taken into it.  
  
Washu: Good. Now....   
  
Washu strikes a few keys. Each of the spheres is taken from within the machine to the top of their respective tubes. Although none of this is seen, it could be heard from the loud clanking and grinding inside.   
  
Washu: OK. Next.....   
  
Washu hits enter and a menu pops up. She hits a few more keys. From the top of the tubes, telescoping arms lower down with each of the spheres attached to the bottom. They lower down about half way in the tubes. Washu hits another series of keys. The spheres split down the center, and open on hinges, releasing the Egg cells and blood within them. The Mass start to swarm to the egg cells, absorbing them and starting to form together into an almost human like shape. Washu hits another key. The spheres are released and the arm starts to retract. The spheres start to dissolve and are absorbed by the Mass, which now are starting to take on more human characteristics. 2 arms, 2 legs, head; and the hands and feet are starting to form digits.   
  
Washu: The spheres were made of minerals and nutrients to compensate for 9 months of umbilical feed nutrition.   
  
'X': Yes Ma'am.  
  
'Z': Brilliant idea Miss Washu.   
  
Each of the tubes now have what look like 5 year old children in them, the one in the left tube is a girl, the other a boy. Cyan hair starts to grow on their heads, the girl's long and spikey, the boy's just spikey.  
  
Washu: Ohh....KAWAII!!!!!!   
  
'X'&'Z' again give Washu a blank look.  
  
Washu: Right, right. Back to work.   
  
Suddenly the boy's head drops and red lights around the right tube start to flash as an alarm is heard.   
  
Washu: (very worried) What's happening!!  
  
'X': It seems that 'Majin' is crashing.   
  
'Z': He has lost all vitals.   
  
Washu: Damn! I'm not gonna loose you now, not when I've come so far!   
  
Washu types as fast as she can. She hits enter and an electrical current is run through the right tube. Majin jerks violently and the constant drone of the heart monitor breaks for a second, then returns.  
  
Washu: Damnit! Again!   
  
She hits enter and another jolt is sent to 'Majin'. Same result.  
  
Washu: DAMNIT!!   
  
She hits Enter. Jolt. Nothing. She hits hit again. Jolt. Nothing. Again. Jolt. Nothing.   
  
'X': I'm sorry Ma'am.   
  
'Z': It seems we've lost him Miss Washu. But you still have Ryoko Miss Washu.   
  
Washu: I guess you're right. But.......nevermind.   
  
Washu strikes a few buttons on the laptop. The monitor, alarms and lights are shut off. The cables and pipes leading to the second tubes are removed, and the tube is drawn up through the ceiling by the waste disposal unit.   
  
Washu: Take 'Ryoko here to R&D-Block A.   
  
'X': Yes Ma'am.   
  
'Z': Right away Miss Washu.  
  
Washu starts to walk away from the lab as 'X'&'Z' detach the cables and pipes from the tube, and take it away. She looks back at where the second tube was.   
  
Washu: And I*sniff* always wanted*sniff* a son!   
  
Washu runs out of the lab crying.  
  
8 Hours Later Sahanak-Junk Yard  
  
On a waste disposal planet close to Washu's lab, there are mountains of trash. Space ships, weapons, mechs, transports, and everything else of the kind. On top of one of the mounds of trash is a half-buried tube with the word 'Majin' written on it. Something within the tube starts to glow, then it shatters and bursts. A figure is seen emerging from the dust cloud, it looks like a little boy. 


	2. Adolescence

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime nor Tenchi Muyo!  
  
--------  
  
2098 Galactic Standard Years ago  
  
On a civilized planet in Jurai's 4th jurisdiction zone, in one of the main capitol cities.  
  
Classroom 1-B 9:12 AM  
  
A high school sits in the center of town. A young boy was in his homeroom class. He looked about 15 or so, with blue hair and yellow eyes. He looked out window, staring at something down on the streets bellow.   
  
Kayotama-Sensai: I said, what is the answer?  
  
The student looked up to see the sensei at his desk.   
  
Student: WAAAHH!!   
  
Kayotama-Sensai: May I ask what exactly is so important that it requires you to stare at it?   
  
Student: Oh. Its just Majin. Late as usual.   
  
All the class got up out of their seats and walked to the window so they could watch the always-interesting spectacle.  
  
Streets 9:14 AM  
  
A 15-year-old boy with cyan hair and golden eyes ran down the side walks to get to school. He had a slice of toast in his mouth, his book bag under his arm, and he was trying to pull his over-shirt on with his remaining free hand. He shoved people out of the way as he bobbed and weaved his way through the crowd. He glanced at his watch, still ruining and trying to get the shirt on.  
  
Majin: It's 9:15! Damn! I gotta hurry up a-   
  
*THUD!*   
  
Majin had run into a lamppost while he wasn't paying attention to the road ahead of him. He slid down it and fell to the ground beneath him. Over the hill, a group of bicyclists came roaring over. Majin rolled over still a bit dazed, and see a pack of bikes coming towards him.   
  
Majin: AHHH!!!!  
  
The bicyclists had not heard his scream over the music, and they continued to pedal toward him. Majin thought that the end was soon to come, and closed his eyes so he wouldn't see it when it arrived. Suddenly a figure appeared above Majin, scooped him up in its arms, and disappeared again.  
  
Streets 9:18 AM   
  
Majin opened his eyes, sensing something was not right. He thought he should have been turned into a grease spot by two-wheeled death, but instead he watched them wheel by below him. He soon realized he was no longer on the sidewalk, but was instead on one of the many trees that line it from behind the fence.   
  
Majin: What the hell?!   
  
Majin looked around. He was confused. 'How the hell did I get in this tree' he thought to him self. He looked again to see a young woman, about his age, sitting on the end of the branch, looking into the horizon. She had cyan hair and golden eyes just like him.   
  
Majin: D-di-did you...-   
  
Woman: Yes.   
  
Majin: B-bu-bu-but how did..-   
  
Woman: Call it a gift.   
  
Majin: W-wh-who are-  
  
Woman: Ryoko.   
  
Majin: R-ry-oh-ko....?   
  
Ryoko: C'mon, you're already late to class.   
  
Majin: Oro? Oh crap! School!   
  
Ryoko leaped off the branch and disappeared in the air. Majin watched her disappear, and soon realized he was 15 feet from the ground.   
  
Majin: Hey, wait!.....How do I get down from here!?   
  
Classroom 1-B 11:58 AM   
  
Majin walked into classroom 1-B with his lunch in hand. He walked over to a group of boys sitting by the window. They eagerly waited for him to sit down so they could badger him with questions about the morning's incident, like everyone else he had spoken to did. He sat and opened his lunch, trying to ignore the barrage of questions.   
  
Matoko: .....Well?!   
  
Majin: Well what?   
  
Korin: You know very well what we're talking about.   
  
Majin: I do?   
  
Matoko: Stop playing dumb and tell us!  
  
Kyojo: Yea! Out with it all ready!  
  
Majin: ...-_-¡...What do you want to know?   
  
Matoko: Who was she?   
  
Kyojo: What was she like?   
  
Korin: More to the point, what was she?   
  
Majin: Ryoko, no idea, and what do you mean, Korin?   
  
Korin: No normal person can phase like that.   
  
Majin: Phase?   
  
Korin: Yea, you know, Phasing. That's when you shift your body into a frictionless dimension, and then shift out of it a short distance away. A sort of teleportation. That's what that disappearing trick of hers was.   
  
Majin: Ok, but what did you mean by "what was she"?  
  
Korin: As you may or may not know, no normal person can phase. It's a gift given you few at birth, or it have to be trained to obtain.   
  
Majin: All right, lets call her a mutant. She did say it was a 'Gift'.   
  
Matoko: Are you crazy!? Mutants aren't hot!  
  
Majin: Are you saying she was?   
  
Kyojo: Are you saying she isn't?!?!   
  
Majin: I don't know, I sorta got the felling that we had met before, or that we were related, or something.   
  
Matoko: HA! You related to that image of beauty?! Don't make me laugh!   
  
Majin: I've had more dates then all of you combined!!   
  
Kyojo: That may be so, but have you ever gotten past first base?   
  
Majin: ......Shut up!   
  
Korin: All right, all right, let's stop insulting the kid. OK. So she isn't a mutant. She still could have trained to acquire the skill.   
  
Majin: How long would it take to train for and learn something like that?   
  
Korin: I don't know really, I'd say.....20-25 years....  
  
Majin: 20-25 years!?! Even if she had trained since birth, she wouldn't have learned it by now!  
  
Korin: What makes you say that?   
  
Majin: Cause she's 15!!  
  
Matoko: How do you know that?   
  
Majin: She said that she too needed to get to class before she left.   
  
Kyojo: She could be in college.   
  
Majin: She didn't look like it, and I checked the roosters during the break. She goes to this school, and she's in classroom 1-A.  
  
Matoko: WHAT!?!!?  
  
Kyojo: You mean Ryoko's in the classroom right next to us?!!?  
  
Classroom 1-A 12:09 PM   
  
Ryoko put down her chopsticks on her tray, pushed the chair out from under her, and stood up. She calmly walked over to the wall, knocked on it with her hand to test its strength and integrity, and then stuck her hand through the wall, as if it weren't there. She then stuck her head through into classroom 1-B, where she looked around a bit questioningly.  
  
Ryoko: Somebody in here say my name?   
  
All four boys turned their head to look, and say the girl they had just been talking about head sticking out of the wall.   
  
Matoko: ......   
  
Kyojo: ......  
  
Korin: ......   
  
Majin: Epp...   
  
All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Ryoko: .....Um.....right....   
  
All four boys knocked their desks over, and leaped out of their chairs as they ran out the classroom. Ryoko watched them run away, shrugged, and pulled her hair back through. All the other students in the class turned to look as they ran out, but only caught a small glimpse of Ryoko's hair as it disappeared into the wall. They just assumed they were seeing things, and went back to eating their lunches. Meanwhile, in classroom 1-A, Ryoko pulled her hair out from the wall and walked back to her desk, sat down, and resumed eating her food. Everyone around the room stared at her, amazed and or shocked by what they had just seen her do. She glared across the room, and everyone immediately went back to eating, fearing what other tricks she might have had up her sleeve. She shrugged and spoke to herself.   
  
Ryoko: Maybe I just imagined those kids saying my name. Oh well.   
  
Hallways 12:13 PM   
  
Majin, Kyojo, Matoko, and Korin continued to run down the halls. They had 7 minutes left of the lunch break, so there were not many people out of their classrooms. They ran, not looking behind them, but not really looking ahead of them either.   
  
Matoko: Is she after us!?  
  
Kyojo: Don't know! Don't know! Don't know!  
  
Korin: Just keep running!  
  
Majin: We're gonna run out of hallway soon! We have to find somewhere to hide until school's over!   
  
Matoko: Don't you think we've been looking!?   
  
Majin: No, we've just been running around aimlessly the wh-   
  
Kyojo: Majin! Lookout!!  
  
Before Majin could register what Kyojo had said, he had knocked over Burak, the toughest bully in the school, and fallen back on his butt. Matoko, Korin, and Kyojo ran on past Burak and his chorines, valuing their lives more then their fallen comrades. Burak got up to his feet and pulled Majin to his.   
  
Burak: What the hell is the big idea?!   
  
Majin:(Rubbing his butt) Ow my ass.....   
  
Burak lifted Majin into the air by his collar, suspending him off the ground a good foot.   
  
Burak: Pay attention when I'm talking to you punk!   
  
Majin: Sorry, but my ass really hurts.   
  
Burak: Oh?! Still holding your pain more important then mine?!   
  
Majin: Well...yea. I really don't care about your pain, it doesn't directly affect me. I'm only concerned about getting some ice for my ass.   
  
Burak: That's it smart-ass*!! Meet me by the soccer field right after the last bell, and I'll show you how it directly effects you. Oh, and if you aren't there, then I'll come to your house and beat the tar out of you there! Got it?   
  
Majin: Got it.   
  
Burak: Good. Don't be late, I hate waiting.   
  
With that, Burak dropped Majin on his butt, turned around, and walked down the hall, snapping his fingers to his chorines as he passed them. They immediately scooped up Burak's things, and scurried off after him. One of them turned his head to Majin for a moment.   
  
Senshin: I suggest you take some lacrosse padding and put it on underneath your clothes. Burak punches really hard. Before Majin could thank Senshin, he had already caught up to Burak, and was around the corner. Majin got to his feet and dusted himself off. He tried to hobble his way back to classroom 1-B, but he didn't get too far before the Lunch Break End Bell had rung, and he was swept away in a sea of High School students.  
  
Soccer Field 3:15 PM   
  
Majin Stood in the soccer field, a crowd had formed around him. It made him uneasy, and every moment he had waited, just made it worst. Korin, Matoko, and Kyojo were standing at the edge of the circle, waiting to see the fight with front row seats.   
  
Majin: Damn....look at this crowd...   
  
Matoko: Word travels fast.   
  
Majin: You guys didn't have to announce it to every one in the school.   
  
Kyojo: We know we didn't, we just felt like showing everyone how you would cream his ass in.   
  
Majin: I can already taste victory.   
  
Korin: Yea dude, you're going to win.   
  
Majin: Quick! Catch the sarcasm as it drips!  
  
Matoko: Nah, ain't got time.   
  
Majin: You guys better not be betting on this.   
  
Kyojo: Don't worry, we are.   
  
Majin: ....I guess I should say don't bet against me.   
  
Kyojo: Don't worry, we will.   
  
Majin: What great friends I have.   
  
Suddenly the crowd's mummer came to a sudden halt. An isle parted to Majin's left, through which Burak and his cronies walked. Burak stepped into the center with Majin, and the others stepped to the side to become spectators. Majin looked to his adversary with fear in his eyes.   
  
Burak: Ready to die twerp?  
  
Majin: Hang on, let me run down to city hall and clea-   
  
Burak: No. I'm not gonna let you get away that easily.   
  
Majin: Damn.   
  
Burak took a menacing step towards Majin, cracking his knuckles. |  
  
Burak: Shall we get this started?   
  
Majin: Epp.  
  
Burak: I'll take that as a yes.   
  
Burak swung his arm in the air to warm up. Majin stood ready to take the oncoming attack.  
  
Burak: Lets go!   
  
Majin:(confidently) Hai!  
  
The fight had begun. Burak charged at Majin, swinging wide at him from the left. Majin ducked to dodge the attack. Burak quickly uppercut him with his right, but Majin pulled back, so it only nicked his hair. Majin realized that all he could do is dodge the attacks, and wear the bully out, then he would strike Burak soon became irritated Majin's speed. Burak, changed his strategy, and started to kick at Majin as well as throw punches. Burak kicked wide at Majin's side with his right, which Majin caught with his forearm. Burak then punched full force at his chest. Majin threw his hand up to block, but the force was too strong and Majin was shocked, and stumbled backwards a bit. Majin looked back to see Burak's left foot coming at his side. He tried to block by jumping back in the air, but his movement was still a bit slowed by the punch, so the kick hit him at mid-thigh. Majin flew to the side from the force of the kick, but landed on his feet. The crowd was shocked that he was still standing.   
  
Burak: Heh. You're pretty tough. Too bad I have to kick the shit out of you.   
  
Majin: Bring it on, ugly.   
  
Burak: Ugly?!   
  
Majin spit at Burak's feet. Burak glared at Majin, and ran at him, Left hand in the air. Majin had no time to ready himself, and Burak punched him straight in the face. The crowd groaned as Majin fell to the ground. Majin tried to pull himself to his feet, but Burak kicked him in the side, and he dropped back to the ground. Burak kicked him again and again until Majin stopped trying to get up. Burak held his hand out to his cronies. Divken hesitantly handed him a baseball bat, which Burak took and swung in the air. He pointed it to Majin, and said to him as he rolled onto his back.  
  
Burak: Now, you feel the wrath of Burak!   
  
Majin: Bite me pig!  
  
Burak lifted the bat in the air, and Majin realized he was actually going to beat him with it. Burak tensed a bit with the bat above his head, he was ready to swing at anytime. Majin closed his eyes. He knew what was coming next, the feel of the force on his body, then a sharp pain across the chest and bleeding. Majin thought that this truly could be the end for him, as he waited for the strike. Burak smashed the bat down on the concrete where Majin was. The crowd gasped. Burak soon realized that his victim was not under his weapon.   
  
Burak: Where the hell did he go?!   
  
Majin: Over here ugly!  
  
Burak turned around to see Majin standing holding his side. Burak stared in disbelief at the teenager.  
  
Korin: P-ph-phase!!?   
  
Matoko: What?!   
  
Korin: He just phased!   
  
Kyojo: Your kidding me!   
  
Korin: I have no idea how he did it, but he just did!!  
  
Burak charged at Majin with rage. Nobody had ever escape Burak's clutches before, but somehow this weakling had. Burak swung at Majin, but just hit air. Majin was already behind Burak, making faces at him behind his back. It seemed that his wounds had healed, and he moved with as much if not more ease and agility as he did before the fight had started. Burak turned and swung at him, but Majin jumped back to dodge, and caught the bat with his hand. The crowd gasped. Burak stared at him and blinked.   
  
Burak: What the hell are you?!?!  
  
Majin: Right now, your worst nightmare!   
  
Majin threw the bat to the side, and Burak with it. Burak hit the ground and dropped the bat. He lifted himself on his hands, and looked up to see the end of bat pointed at him.   
  
Majin: I've won.   
  
Burak: N-n-never!!! The great Burak never looses!!   
  
Majin: Then let me be the first.  
  
Burak: I will never conc-   
  
Burak felt the tip of a lacrosse stick on his back. It was Senshin. Divken had a hockey stick in his hands.   
  
Burak: You dare defy me?!   
  
Senshin: Your strength has gotten to your head. You've lost all your friend to it.   
  
Burak: But what about my followers?   
  
Divken: You have no followers, just those that are too afraid of 'Burak's Wrath' to know what's good for them.  
  
Burak: You guys are still my friends, right?  
  
Senshin: Not since you first beat a kid senseless. We've just been trailing behind you out of fear since then.   
  
Majin took the bat and smashed it over his knee. He dropped it to the ground and walked out of the circle.  
  
Korin: Where are you going?   
  
Majin: To think.  
  
Everyone moved out of the way to let him through. After he was away from the fight circle, he leaped into the air and phased out.   
  
Senshin: From this day on, nobody will ever be bullied around by Burak, or anyone for that matter!!   
  
The crowd cheered, and Burak slowly climbed to his feet, and walked away towards the mall, hoping to find someone to bully there. Korin, Kyojo, and Matoko were for once proud to be friends of Majin, but they lost a lot of money betting on him. Majin was seen less and less often after then, and then eventually disappeared, and was never seen by any of them again, well, except for one.   
  
School boundaries 3:29 PM   
  
Ryoko stood on a tree. She had watch the events of the fight unfold. She had a feeling Majin would win from the beginning, and was satisfied to see that she was correct. She leaped off the branch and flew through the afternoon sky towards the bus station. She spoke to herself.  
  
Ryoko: Hmmm. Very interesting. Similar powers to me. Maybe he knows my origin.   
  
She changed course and flew off into the horizon.   
  
*No Pun intended  
  
------- 


End file.
